


School blues (Connor drabble)

by Crossbows_and_moonshine



Category: Boondock Saints (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-14 21:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11216415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crossbows_and_moonshine/pseuds/Crossbows_and_moonshine
Summary: Request from tumblr. One’s forced to show them around the school on the first day.





	School blues (Connor drabble)

Connor was sat outside of the office feeling agitated, his leg bouncing on the spot as he waited. Even at 16 years of age, he was fiercely protective of his twin brother, and when he spotted someone giving him shit, he didn’t wait too long to knock the fucker out. But now he was waiting for his punishment to begin, he didn’t regret sticking up for Murph, not one bit. But his punishment was showing some new lass around the school and he really couldn’t be bothered. He just wanted to be with his brother, making sure he was okay, having a laugh and stirring up trouble like they usually did. But now he had to be this girls guide and have her shadow him all day. He heaved a sigh as he looked at the clock, he was surprised the new girl wasn’t here yet, the school was full of uptight do-gooders which annoyed him to no end. Don’t get him wrong, he and his brother worked fucking hard in school and they always had good grades. But they also fucked around a lot and had fun, something that most of the kids here didn’t seem to understand how to do.

You strolled in the school building around ten minutes late, but you really didn’t care, you didn’t even want to be there anyway. You’d lost count on how many schools you’d been to, your parents travelled a lot which meant you never really put down roots or made any friends. It made you angry that they didn’t seem to care how it affected you. You didn’t care about school anymore, you didn’t care if you did well or got into trouble. Hell, maybe your parents would be forced to notice your existence if the school rang them. You’d been told on the phone to go to the office, someone was going to show you round and they’d have your schedule. As you rounded the corner you saw a cute boy sat there looking more than a little annoyed. He looked up when he heard your footsteps, Connor knew right away you were the new girl, he hadn’t seen you before and he was sure he’d remember a pretty face like that. He stood up as you approached him and attempted a smile but it was still clear he’d rather be somewhere else than helping you out.

“Y/n?” He asked as he ran a hand through his blonde hair. You held the strap of your bag a little tighter and nodded, you liked the Irish accent, especially coming out of his mouth.  
“Yeah. Sorry, I’m late, got held up.” You lied with a smile just as fake as his. His face made it obvious he didn’t believe you or care too much. He handed you a piece of paper and when you looked it over you noticed it was a schedule.  
“T’ey gave ye t’ same schedule as me, yer supposed t’ shadow me around and shit.” He explained as he chewed his thumb and looked around the hallway, you were going to be late for your first class, Math, and the hallway was deserted.  
“Oh, that’s fun. I bet you’re real happy about having someone follow you around like a lost puppy.” You smirked sarcastically, he looked over at you and snorted.  
“Aye. Sorry girl, I don’t mean t’ seem rude. T’is is me punishment t’ough.” He explained as he started walking you to class.  
“Punishment?” You asked curiously as you followed him.  
“Yeah, I punched someone yesterday for hurtin’ me brot’er.” He said, his voice taking on a cold edge at the mention of someone hurting his brother.  
“Well then, the fucker deserved it.” You said with a smile, causing him to grin at you.  
“Aye he fuckin’ did. Try tellin’ t’ teachers t’at t’ough.” He laughed as you reached the classroom. The day went by fast and you sat by Connor in every lesson, before you knew it, it was dinner time and you were both heading to the cafeteria.

“I can go and do my own thing if you’d rather me not be here with your friends.” You suggested making him stop walking and look at you. You’d felt pretty guilty all day that he’d been stuck with you, you weren’t exactly interesting or cool and he had places he’d rather be.  
“Nah it’s alright. Ye can meet me brot’er.” He smiled at you. You smiled back and nodded and followed him to the table. There were a few boys sat there and the one with dark hair and intense blue eyes grinned at you both as you got to the table.  
“Well Conn, is t’is yer shadow? Ain’t much o’ a punishment if ye ask me.” The dark haired boy smirked. Connor reached over the table and smacked him around the head with a grin.  
“Shut it Murph. T’is is y/n, y/n t’is is me brot’er Murphy.” He said waving his arms about for emphasis. Murphy wiped his hand on his school shirt before extending it out to you, shaking your hand.  
“Nice t’ meet ye y/n.” He grinned before going back to demolishing his food. It wasn’t long before you fell into a comfortable conversation with the boys and enjoyed their banter. You felt happier than you had in a long time and you hoped that this time you’d actually be able to stay here.


End file.
